Queen of the World
by Total Chica
Summary: OK, this is a L/J fic, it's about Christmas at Hogwarts in their 6th year. My first fic EVER, so PLEASE R/R!!!!! o, and it's not all happy, just so you know. again, please R/R!!
1. Christmas and Tears

Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Snape, or Dumbledore. Are you happy?? Don't sue me, please!!! I don't own Hogwarts or anything like that either, so HA!!!!  
  
Queen of the World  
by Total Chica  
  
  
  
"Hey! James! Sirius! Wait up!"  
They turned to find a girl their own age running toward them, her long red hair flowing out behind her.  
"Ah, so Lily, The Queen of the World, has decided to grace us with her presence." Sirius remarked, bowing.  
"Yes, dear Sirius, I have." she replied, slowing down to walk majestically with her head held high. She broke down after a few steps and laughed, falling into Sirius. He caught her and set her upright, saying, "Now Lils, don't go trying to made Jamsie-boy jealous. You know how he pines for you!"  
He turned and started running as James and Lily both raised their wands threateningly at him. As he turned the corner and disappeared, Lily started laughing again.   
"What's so funny this time?" asked James, who was now grinning as well.  
"It's just Sirius. He's so..."  
"Funny, quirky, weird, and persistent!" James finished.  
"Exactly." she said. Her emerald eyes twinkled at him playfully. "We'd better get back before he puts God-knows-what in our beds or something."  
"That sounds just like something that he would do."  
They started walking quickly back to Gryffindor Tower. They were about half way there when Lily said "I'll race you!"  
"OK, readysetgo!" James replied quickly. He got a slight head start, but Lily was a fast runner and caught up to him in no time. They reached the tower, shouted the password, and fell in the portrait hole. They just lay there next to each other in the empty common room for a while, catching their breath and enjoying each others company.  
They finally managed to get themselves up and stumble into armchairs by the fire.  
"God, James, can you believe it's almost Christmas?" said Lily, staring into the fire.  
"I know." said James. "I know."  
She looked at him, her eyes slightly worried. "Are you OK, James?" she asked.  
He looked at her. "Yah, Lils, I'm fine." In truth, he was a wreck. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since almost the beginning of the school year. He'd been having weird dreams about her, too. The strangest thing was, he could never remember the dreams. He just knew that somehow they were about Lily.  
"All right..." she said suspiciously.  
He grinned at her. "Really Lils, I'm fine. Don't worry."  
She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. He would do anything to make her smile.  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Lily awoke the next morning to pounding on the door of her dorm. Since her room mates had all gone home over the holidays, she got up, pulled on one of her black school robes, and opened the door sleepily.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" her friends shouted.  
"Come on and bring your presents down to the common room and open them with us!" said Sirius.  
"Yah, we've brought ours down, too!" James added.  
"All right, all right!" said Lily, noticing for the first time the pile at the end of her bed. "I'll be right down!"  
"OK!" the boys chorused. They rushed down the stairs yelling and whooping like madmen. Which they were, she reminded herself. God James is cute! I can't believe I fell for him, especially since he obviously doesn't feel the same way. She sighed. I'll just have to get over it, she thought. She shook off her bad mood (A/N: It's Christmas for crying out loud!) and got her wand. She pointed to her pile of presents and muttered "Teleportium!". her pile disappeared and she walked down to the common room. Her pile of presents were sitting on a chair. As soon as she sat down James and Sirius started selecting presents from their piles. She grinned and followed suit. From her parents she got a beautiful night-black owl which she named Noches, the spanish word for night. From Kat, her best friend, came a small box of chocolate frogs. From Sirius, a book that had all of the practical jokes in the wizarding world in it's pages.  
"You have no idea how much I'm going to use this, Sirius." she said, grinning devilishly at him.  
Sirius looked worried then, and said, "Use it on James! I never did anything to you!"  
He then left to use the value pack of Filibuster Fireworks she had given him on Snape, who had also stayed for the holidays, unfortunately.  
Finally came the present from James. She unwrapped it to find a small box. Inside was a was a necklace with a small, marble sized ball hanging from it. The ball itself was filled with swirling colors, letters, and symbols.  
"A fortune telling necklace!" she whispered. "James, where-"  
"Hogsmeade." he said. She rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck.   
"I love it James! Thank you!" she whispered. Her mind was screaming `I love you! I love you!' but she tried her best to ignore it.  
He smiled. "Your welcome Lils."  
"Now, for your present!" she said, pulling away and smiling.  
He found it, a box much like hers, only a tad larger. He opened it to find a real golden snitch inside, tiny silver wings fluttering.  
"It's so you can practice over the summer." Lily said, breaking the silence.  
"Lily! Thank you!" he said, and hugged her again.  
"Well, it's the perfect gift for the house seeker." she commented, eyes twinkling as she leaned back to look into his face. He leaned forward, and their lips met. The kiss went on for some time, until Lily pulled back.  
"I love you James Potter." she said, looking into his eyes.  
"And I love you, O great Queen of the World."  
She laughed. "We'd better get down to breakfast." she said, tweaking his nose.  
He sighed. "All right."  
They headed through the portrait hole and down the many flights of stairs, holding hands. They entered the Great Hall, which was empty except for Sirius and some first year Hufflepuffs. Snape was no where to be seen.  
Sirius saw their hands and shouted "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! IT TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!!!!"  
Lily and James just looked at each other and grinned. They took the seats next to Sirius just as Professor Dumbledore walked up to their table. "Lily, may I see you for a moment please?" he inquired.  
"Um, sure Professor." she replied, shooting nervous glances at James and Sirius. Dumbledore led her up to his office, where he gestured for her to sit. He sat behind his desk and said, "Lily, I am afraid that I have some bad news." he stated.  
She gulped. "What is the news?" she asked anxiously.  
"Lily, Voldemort came to your parent's house last night. He killed them."  
She sat, numb with shock. "What?!?" she whispered. "W-Why? Why my parents?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "Because he wants you Lily. For some reason, he wants you."  
She was determined not to let him see what she was feeling. "Is that all, Professor?"  
"Yes, Lily, that is all. I am very sorry."  
She nodded and went to the door. She walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a daze. Her parents, dead? How could this happen? And why did Voldemort want her, of all people? "Draconem" she said to the fat lady. The portrait swung open and she walked into the common room. It was empty. "Just like my life, it seems." she said, all thoughts of James forgotten. She curled up in an armchair and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So????? Did anyone out there like it??? If I get at least 13 reviews saying that you want more, I'll finish the series. AHHHHHH!!! I need ideas! Where do you people want the story to go?? Answer me!! Thank you. Oh, and flames are welcome. I've got marshmallows.(Did I spell that right?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Real Plan

Disclaimer: All right, I don't own Any, I repeat, ANY of these characters. They all belong to the mighty, powerful, great J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Lord Voldemort stared into the still, calm waters of the lake. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw the entire scene in Dumbledore's office with Lily.  
  
"Yes, Albus, set the trap for me. Honestly, old fool, you are making this too easy. Snape! Malfoy! Pettigrew! Come here! Now!"  
  
They scrambled to do their masters bidding, bowing low. "Yes, Master?" they said in unison.  
  
"You must get for me James Potter. Kidnap someone he cares about. Torture them until he comes heroically to save them." He sneered at that last; heroism was for weaklings.  
  
"Snape! Who should it be?"  
  
"Sirius Black, my lord. He is Potter's best friend."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Sirius Black, sire."  
  
"Pettigrew?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
Voldemort turned to look at him. Peter felt like melting into the floor under that powerful, dreadfully evil gaze.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Peter regained some of his confidence and smiled maliciously.  
  
"She is... Potter's girlfriend."  
  
Voldemort smiled. A cold, chilling smile that sent shivers down his servants backs.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
When Lily didn't come down for lunch, James and Sirius started getting worried.  
  
"We should look for her!" James insisted for the hundredth time.  
  
"Jamsie boy, she's probably in the common room. But you're right, we do need to see how she's doing."  
  
They raced up to find Lily asleep in one of the armchairs. James gently shook her awake. "Lils?" he said softly. "Lily, are you OK?"  
  
Her voice was hollow as she spoke. "No. They're dead, James."  
  
Now Sirius started panicking, although in typical Sirius style, he didn't show it. "Who??" he asked , only a slight bit of urgency in his voice. "Who's dead?"  
  
She stared at them, her eyes were wide and scared, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "My parents." she whispered. Tears were now running silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh man..." said Sirius. He knew what a horrible blow this must be to both his friends.  
  
James said nothing. He just pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder. he could hear her muttering things like, "They're gone" and "I'm never going to see them again."  
  
Eventually Sirius went up to his dorm, muttering something that sounded vaguely like "I need to think", leaving James and Lily there. She had stopped crying by then, but James was still holding her. She pulled away.  
  
"Thanks, James."  
  
"It's OK. How are you doing?" he asked. He was still really worried about her. She seemed really shook up, but he couldn't blame her.  
  
"Better, but I just need to think. Sort things out, you know?" He nodded. "I'm going to go up to my dorm."  
  
She kissed him, full on the lips. "I love you James. And thanks again."  
  
"I love you too, Lils."  
  
She smiled and made her way up to her dorm. She looked around the empty beds and sighed. She wished Kat was here. She would know what to do.  
  
She decided to think more tomorrow, but for now, sleep was calling her. As she made her way to her bed, something big and heavy came down on her head with a THUNK, and she was careening into a black oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
OK, that's the second chapter. What the readers ask for, they shall receive! I have one favor to ask all of you, and that is to REVIEW!!!!!! I swear, I live on reviews!! OK, so where do y'all want the story to go???? ANSWER ME!!! Flames are welcome.   
  
  
  



	3. Crushed

OK, so this chapter is really short, but I am having a SEVERE case of writers block, so PLEASE GIVE IDEAS!!!!!!!!!! I want to know where you want the story to go, because I certainly don't have any ideas.   
  
Disclaimer: Okey dokey, only the plot belongs to me, the rest belongs to the Almighty J.K. Rowling. Peace! Don't sue!!  
  
  
Queen of the World  
by Total Chica  
  
  
... A green flash...  
  
...cold, chilling laughter...  
  
... a voice, strangely familiar, screaming "Not Harry, take me, don't take Harry!"...  
  
...another green flash...  
  
... incredible pain...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Lily sat strait up. She had had that dream before, but never as vividly as just now. The pain had been incredibly real.... She clutched her head as she realized the pain WAS real, though on a much smaller scale than in the dream.  
  
"Ah, so the flower has awakened."  
  
She looked up. She knew that voice, although it had never been as full of malice and pure evil as it was now.  
  
"Peter?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"Apparently your brain cells haven't been affected by that nasty blow to the head."  
  
"Peter, we have to get out of here! Voldemort's here, don't you know that??"  
  
"Of course. But, unfortunately for you, I am not the Peter that you once knew. Not at all... and I will prove it." He paused, and his eyes glimmered with an evil, alien light. He slowly raised his wand...  
  
"Crucio."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know I am incredibly mean, but if you cool people read the note on top, you would know that I have a severe case of writers block. If you want me to continue, you need to give me ideas on where you want the story to go. I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!! TELL ME, GOSH DARNIT!!! OK, now that my ranting and raving is over, REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
